A turbine (often referred to as a “turbo”) is located on a compressor side of a turbocharger for an engine. This turbine will eventually fail. However, unlike other machine components, when the turbo fails it tends to disintegrate; sending turbo fragments downstream at high velocity. There is needed a method and an apparatus that will prevent damage to downstream engine components in the event of turbo failure.